


Не один

by fandom Anime shelter 2020 (Anime_Shelter), Finnigan



Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Brothers, Canon - Manga, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, First Meetings, Gen, Light Angst, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Shelter/pseuds/fandom%20Anime%20shelter%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnigan/pseuds/Finnigan
Summary: Потерявшемуся во время поездки в город Йо помогает странный мальчик.
Relationships: Asakura Hao & Asakura Yoh
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Anime shelter 2020





	Не один

**Author's Note:**

> Бета — [Siimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siimes/pseuds/Siimes)

Йо понадёжнее прижался к матери, уткнувшись в жакет, всё ещё делавший её немного чужой, и вздохнул. Луч склонившегося к закату солнца щекотал ухо. Совсем скоро поезд отнесёт их домой, и этот день закончится.

Йо всё ещё чувствовал какую-то тревогу, исходящую от мамы. Не ту, сменившуюся облегчением, когда она увидела его. Что-то другое пришло, когда он спросил маму о своём попутчике.

Йо задрал голову, посмотрел в задумчивое мамино лицо и сказал:

— Наверное, это был ёкай.

Он ещё никогда не видел по-настоящему могущественных ёкаев, способных так хорошо принимать облик человека, но слышал о них от деда. Может быть, теперешняя догадка была верна. Или она хотя бы должна была успокоить маму. Наверное, раньше Йо сказал что-то не то.

— Правильно?

— Правильно, — тихо ответила мама.

Но голос её был рассеянным, а глаза печальными.

***

Эта была для Йо первая настоящая поездка в город. У мамы были какие-то свои, не совсем понятные дела. То есть действительно непонятные, непривычные, как и эта строгая, чужая одежда, от которой пахло не храмовыми благовониями, а жидкостью из маленького флакона. От запаха немножко хотелось чихать.

Йо привык к тому, что ничего не случится, если после сна ему захочется встать и пойти, куда понесут ноги. Даже если неторопливое путешествие заводило его в незнакомые уголки старинного семейного гнезда или в лес, бесчисленные мелкие духи, повиновавшиеся деду, незримо присматривали за ним. Они всегда могли позвать взрослых или даже привести его назад сами.

Так было всегда.

Именно поэтому он совершенно спокойно выбрался из сада маминых знакомых и до времени бродил по солнечным улицам. Мысль о том, что он действительно потерялся, пришла не сразу и сначала только озадачила. Затем Йо почувствовал, как от неё начали противно чесаться глаза. Даже если он привык оставаться один, сейчас было иначе. Йо замер перед простой темноватой витриной и шмыгнул носом.

Он понятия не имел, что делать. Отражение расплылось, и он сморгнул первые слёзы, спрашивая себя, не зареветь ли в голос. Затем пришлось моргнуть ещё раз: отражение вдруг показалось незнакомым. В тёмных глазах, глядящих на него с другой стороны прохладного стекла, не было растерянности — там мерцало любопытство. Они вообще были странные, эти глаза. Его и всё-таки — нет.

Йо мотнул головой.

— Ты что делаешь! — сердитый окрик, заставивший его подскочить, предназначался кому-то другому. Этот кто-то, лохматый, обряженный в какую-то непонятную тряпку, легко метнулся, спрыгнул с обратной стороны витрины и, уронив щётку, которой, наверное, мыли стекло, вылетел из двери магазинчика, - только колокольчик звякнул. Йо понял всё это уже увлечённый чужим бегством.

— Ну-ка стойте! — возглас немолодой работницы почему-то подстегнул его самого, хотя у него не было никаких причин бежать и всё это было как-то несправедливо.

***

Беготня вымотала его окончательно. Растянувшись на зелёном речном берегу, почти там, где поскользнулся, Йо почувствовал, что шевелиться не хочет. Незнакомец, должно быть, уже исчез, и сквозь усталость теперь жглась смутная обида. Под веками вспыхивали искорки, прохладная колкая трава щекотала лицо, и было по-прежнему совершенно непонятно, что делать. С шелестом и запахом воды на него наползала дрёма. Это всегда было так. Это обычно помогало.

На него упала тень. Йо неохотно разлепил отяжелевшие веки и посмотрел вверх.

К любопытству в чужих глазах теперь примешивалась не то улыбка, не то откровенная насмешка. У незнакомца оказалась действительно странная одежда и густая копна тёмных нестриженных волос. Йо засомневался на мгновение, был ли чудак мальчиком или девочкой.

Наверное, сомнения как-то отразились на лице, потому что незнакомец поднял брови, а затем громко весело фыркнул, закрывая куском своей безразмерной и бесформенной одежды рот. Йо успел заметить дырку на месте переднего зуба.

В следующее мгновение сверху прилетело что-то твёрдое. И снова. Прилетело в лоб и скатилось, пока Йо негодующе моргал и тряс головой, кое-как приняв сидячее положение.

Чужой мальчик (наверное, он был всё-таки мальчиком) быстро отступил на несколько шагов и плюхнулся на траву ближе к кромке воды. Зыркнул внимательным изучающим взглядом.

Яблоки, которые он прижимал к себе, завернув в полу всё той же своей хламиды, определённо не могли быть его. Йо вздохнул, отодвинул эту мысль, подобрал укатившийся подарок и впился в него зубами.

Это было лучше чем, ничего и уж точно лучше, чем жгучая пустая обида. Молчание тянулось, спокойное и удивительно удобное. По крайней мере, неправильное одиночество теперь снова стало неполным, и это дарило какое-то облегчение. Так они и сидели, глядя на реку и переводя дух.

Не рядом — но это тоже было удобно.

Йо по-прежнему не мог придумать выхода, и это очень мешало. Когда его неожиданный спутник поднялся на ноги, крепко потянувшись и, должно быть, собираясь куда-то уходить, Йо быстро глянул и отвёл глаза, снова всматриваясь в играющие на воде солнечные блики. Кем бы ни был незнакомец, он, конечно, не мог помочь и подсказать ему дорогу. Или отвести его к матери. Так что и смысла ожидать этого или обижаться попросту не было.

Неожиданно его дёрнули за рукав — коротко, но сильно. И снова Йо почти не успел заметить движение — незнакомец отступил, опять встав поодаль.

Это чем-то напоминало игру других, обычных детей, которую Йо видел только однажды. В этой игре полагалось бегать друг за другом. Кажется, касались водящего как-то иначе. Может быть, этот мальчик, как и сам Йо, просто не умел играть. Не знал, как нужно. И теперь стоял, едва заметно кривил рот и смотрел выжидательно и требовательно.

«Идём, ну».

Они так и не сказали ни слова. Стоило Йо подняться и подойти, как его нечаянный провожатый снова сорвался с места, будто ветром подхваченный.

Это повторялось ещё и ещё: мальчик терпеливо дожидался его и каждый раз не подпускал до конца. Йо не знал, где окончится эта странная игра, но терять незнакомца из виду всё равно не хотелось.

Солнце и тени смешивались на сонных улицах, ноги горели, и свободная ткань чужого странного одеяния всё так же назойливо маячила в недосягаемости. На несколько шагов впереди. Стоило замереть, глотая воздух, — и снова Йо чувствовал выжидательный настойчивый взгляд. Он ненавидел состязания и бегать тоже не любил, но мальчик, казалось, просто ждал чего-то, понятного ему одному. Смотрел, будто искал что-то.

Или, может быть, он тоже не хотел оставаться один.

Если так — нужно было попытаться...

Одолев очередной поворот, Йо застыл на месте и завертел головой. Он словно оступился с размаху — его лохматого спутника нигде не было видно.

На этот раз не было ничего. Он где-то ошибся?

А потом его охватило приятное чувство родного присутствия. Ещё раньше, чем он услышал голос, от которого радостно подскочило сердце. Голос, зовущий его по имени.

Строгая мамина юбка не нравилась ему, в отличие от хакама, а ещё он был с ног до головы в поту и пыли, но всё это не имело значения ни для Йо, ни для мамы. В тот момент все тревоги и мысли об одиночестве оставили его.

***

Наблюдая за ними, Хао позаботился о том, чтобы эта женщина не смогла отследить его. С ней было чуть-чуть сложнее, чем с ребёнком. Он видел, как она вздрогнула, вскинула голову, всё ещё обнимая сына и, казалось, вся обратилась в жадное внимание. Настороженное ожидание.

Чувство вины.

«Где ты?»

Хао видел её глаза, яркие и глубокие глаза жрицы, столь неподходящие к этой смешной одежде из другой страны.

Хорошие глаза. Он получил их от неё, так же, как и его брат, его наследник.

Хорошая женщина. Этот немой зов был почти приятным. Она знала, что он такое, и она, конечно, боялась. Все боялись. Он привык. Но её вина звенела так заманчиво. Будто обещала то, чего у Хао быть уже не могло. Будто сулила ему те же крепкие объятия, в которые она, неправильно, по-городскому, слишком по-человечески аккуратная, не колеблясь, заключила грязного и усталого сына.

Смешная и горькая фантазия.

— Господин Хао.

Давно надсаженный, негромкий голос Блокена и его мысли нарушали приятную вечернюю тишину как назойливый шум.

— Вы здесь... Хорошо. Вас не было целый день. _«Я волновался»_

Это фальшивое беспокойство ложного родительства на мгновение всколыхнуло в нём глухой гнев и желание сейчас же раздавить существо, осмелившееся играть с ним в такие игры.

Никто на земле не мог сравниться с той, которую Хао утратил. Ему были не нужны подделки или замена. Ни та женщина. Ни Микихиса. И уж точно не Блокен. Даже если этому последнему было однажды позволено заботиться о новой, ещё неокрепшей жизни.

— Так в чём дело, папочка? — гнев редко по-настоящему просачивался в его голос. Хао часто чувствовал себя слишком старым для подобной мелочности. И, словно в насмешку, сейчас его голос, ещё слишком тонкий и мягкий, заставил бы любого человека со стороны поверить, что говорит весёлый и беспечный ребёнок.

Блокен знал его достаточно.

И даже если он был фанатиком, он не был дураком. _«Вы довольны сегодня»_. Он не сказал этого вслух. С трудом склонил голову на тощей шее и ретировался. Пожалуй, благодаря этой понятливости и умению чуять малейшую свою ошибку в разговоре с тем, кого он предусмотрительно не смел назвать сыном, Блокен Майер был до сих пор жив.

 _«Вы печальны сегодня»_.

Этого он благоразумно старался не думать. Безрезультатно, разумеется, как это было свойственно всем людям,, но это старание тоже было поводом отпустить его, не дав воли вспышке.

Хао рассеянно посмотрел в темнеющее небо. Сегодня был хороший день, и щемящее чувство в сердце, слишком громоздкое для этого тела, как ни странно, делало его лучше. Было что-то приятное в этом сумасшедшем бегстве, в том, что сегодня ему не пришлось ничего разрушать. В том, как упорно и доверчиво Йо следовал за ним.

Разделённое молчание тёплой искрой вспыхнуло в пёстрой путанице его воспоминаний.

_«Он тоже не хотел быть один»._

Новый наследник Асакура был забавным со своими глупыми мыслями. Хао вообще по-своему любил маленьких детей — с ними, по крайней мере, до времени, ему было легче. Но в Йо было что-то ещё. Это оказалось любопытно: незнакомая, неиспробованная связь рождала тёплые искры в груди, тонко дрожала в воздухе, отзывалась как-то странно.

Что-то совсем новое. Даже смешно. Он знал любовь женщин, у него были ученики и дети, но это оказалось по-другому. С этим новым рождением, подарившим ему брата-близнеца, случилось что-то непонятное. Хао с удивлением признавал, что не ждал этого.

Где-то в этом мире жила другая часть его.

Кто-то ещё.

«Не хочу быть один».

Просто смешно.

Временами он с пугающей ясностью понимал, что это тело было всё ещё не готово. А может быть, вся эта жизнь, присвоенная так бесцеремонно, в нарушение естественного течения, была слишком уязвимой для груза его памяти. Снова манила привязанностью к живущим, растравляла душу. 

Досадно.

Хао отнял руки от лица и вытер набежавшие слёзы.

Забавно, забавно. _«Мы ещё встретимся, Йо»_.


End file.
